


Don't Cry Alone

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [120]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Andy groaned softly, stretching. He had made the catastrophic mistake of saying aloud in the Servants’ Hall that he had run out of work and, unfortunately, Mr Carson had heard him.





	Don't Cry Alone

Andy groaned softly, stretching. He had made the catastrophic mistake of saying aloud in the Servants’ Hall that he had run out of work and, unfortunately, Mr Carson had heard him. He’d been presented with a mountain of silverware to clean and had only just finished.  
Andy dragged himself through the Servants Hall. Passing Mr Barrow, he heard a sniff, Thomas rubbed his eyes frustratedly. Andy paused.  
“Alright, Mr Barrow?”  
Thomas looked up at him, red-eyed.  
"Why do you care? You won’t even come near me.”  
“I do care about you,” Andy replied gently, “more than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
